Aceptación IX Envidia de Útero, la razón
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así pese a las referencias que pueden encontrar. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

CAPITULO 9 : ENVIDIA DE UTERO... LA RAZÓN.

Seto Kaiba estaba agarrándose la cabeza, frustrado por segunda vez en lo que iba del año respecto con un paciente. Su siguiente cita era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza.

Leo seguía exponiendo las muestras de luto necesarias para Kou Shunrrei... La mocosa esa sí que la había liado, pero... Kourin había salido ilesa. Los abogados de Euphoria consiguieron un caso que defendía los derechos de la familia y la integración saludable y quien sabe que sobre los derechos infantiles, Kaiba estaba tan molesto sobre tanta porquería que prefirió quedarse a medias con los detalles.

La pérdida de Shunrrei, afecto a Mía al grado de no tenerla en la clínica dos días...aquello ya era demasiado, Mía no faltaba, adoraba a sus pacientes y consideraba que ninguno de sus doctores estaba al nivel de atenderlos.

-¿Cansado, Kaiba? - Le preguntó Light Yagami, el psicólogo personal de años de Shunrrei, otro que sin duda resintió el deceso de su compañera - No me vengas a decir que por fin hay un paciente que puede contra ti.

-Cállate, Light. - Seto se acarició el puente de la nariz y reprimió un chillido agudo. Demasiado orgulloso para aceptar algo así, aunque así fuera - Soy un Kleniano y este tipo no se queda con la boca abierta, razonando lo que le he dicho. ¡Todo lo contrario! Me tacha de enfermo, aun así, continua viniendo. Insiste en que quiere dejar de golpear a su esposa y ser el buen ejemplo de macho para su hijo. ¡No lo soporto!.

-Calma... No estamos hablando de un caso imposible. El hombre quiere hacerlo, dale una oportunidad.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú, Light? Siempre te tocan mujeres despechadas y dependientes. Si no supiera que es imposible por el juramento que tenemos acuestas, juraría que te acuestas con el noventa por ciento de tus pacientes...¡Parecen modelos!.

-Misa Amane lo es.- Light torció una malvada risita, Seto le maldijo por lo bajo. Light negó gravemente y se dispuso a abrir un poco el peculiar caso que tenía entre manos- Ahora mismo tengo a una madre escandalizada porque ha visto a su hijo bazuquearse con el vecino adolescente. Eso no es lo impresionante, lo difícil es tratar con el niño... Tiene cinco años, pero a leído tantos libros que parezco un burro a su comparación cuando yo iba en preparatoria. Estoy tratando a un mini genio.

-¿Me lo quieres ceder? - Pregunto chulescamente Seto - Soy un genio, entre nosotros nos entendemos.

-Olvídalo, este caso es mío y no comparto. Mía también quería echarle un vistazo pero tuvo que quedarse con las ganas. - De repente, Light sufrió un escalofrió, tan notorio que Seto lo miro curioso, Light no era de los que tenían miedo de las cosas. - Los hijos de la jefa están listos para recibir su primera terapia. Vendrán la próxima semana a escoger psicólogo. Casí tengo miedo de buscar en sus mentes, en la de cualquiera de los dos... Tienes que admitir que Mía y Thomas tienen unos comportamientos un poco comprometedores... Ambos me dan que pensar.

-Si, pero guárdate tus opiniones. Mía es nuestra jefa y ella nunca nos a puesto las cosas difíciles. Mejor tenerla contenta... Y nuestro trasero a salvo. No sé quién me provoca más precaución de los cuatro...Mía y Thomas, son una cosa pero los hijos son un hoyo negro.

Seto entonces estuvo más relajado para atender a su cita. Cuatro cafés cargados después, Duke Devlin aparecía con sus pintas estrafalarias y ¡Por dios! Se dijo Seto... ¡Qué le dispararan ahora mismo si esas pintas metro sexuales, no pretendían emular a una mujer!.

El zarcillo de dado, Seto lo entendía: representaba el simbolismo de la empresa de juguetes que Devlin creo desde sus tiempos escolares. Los juegos de mesa Devlin eran costosos para cualquier bolsillo y elaborados de tal manera, que te quebrabas el coco tratando de ganarlos.

¿Pero y el delineador?.

¿Los pantalones excesivamente pegados?.

¿Los chalequitos?.

Seto se encargó entonces de teclear la palabra adultecencia en el ya grueso archivo de Duke. Si, bien: Duke no era un hombre de treinta y dos años que vivía con la madre siendo un parásito. A su favor. Pero si tenía varias de las características de un adolescente: la ropa, los gustos, el egocentrismo y claro, se desempeñaba en el habitad de cónfort de cualquier adolescente: los juegos, nada malo... Sencillamente Duke había logrado convertir su adultecencia en algo útil para el rol social que le tocaba desempeñar.

Hasta que llegábamos al punto...

-Y ella sonrió. ¡Se rio al cargarlo! Cuando le dije que no lo hiciera. Se lo prohibí. Serenity no me hizo caso. Joey se está malcriando. Serenity lo está haciendo una nena. Un jodido maricón. Joey no tardara en pedirme muñecas para jugar.- Hasta que llegaba el punto en donde Duke expresaba las muchas razones por las que creía que su mujer era una mala influencia para su hijo.

Duke Devlin había prohibido a su esposa cargar a su hijo, Serenity no podía siquiera acercársele a un metro de distancia si no estaba Duke presente, o en su defecto, uno de los muchos hombres de confianza de Duke: un tal Tristan Tylor, con quien Seto ya había tenido el placer de conversar, averiguando gratamente que Tristan fomentaba los gustos variados de Joey en cualquier cosa que quisiera experimentar y si, Duke Devlin estaba en lo correcto, Joey jugaba con muñecas: Tristan Tylor se las proporcionaba.

Un medio de escape que el pequeño enfocaba por el terror que su padre les tenía. Seto encontraba curiosa la manera en la que Joey decidido por entender lo "malas" que eran las muñecas. Joey "les pregunto" y "ellas le contestaron" que su padre las detestaba que por ser bonitas, por tener vestidos de colores pasteles, por cocinar, por reírse graciosamente, por enfermarse seguido, por ser lloronas, sentimentales y que porque eran buenas mamis.

Seto casí besaba al pequeño Joey por ahorrarle terapias reconstructivas para él y otras horas extras con su padre. No existía nada igual a la sinceridad infantil, a su perspicacia y a sus mentecitas filosóficas.

Técnicamente, Seto entrevisto a cada miembro de la familia por separado para encontrar el punto en bruto que cada uno de los componentes del círculo, tenían para percibir su situación.

Tristan Tylor, estaba cansado de sentir lástima por Joey y Serenity; Secretamente sufría un amor no correspondido hacia Serenity, mismo que le negó a Seto, que sólo se rió para sus adentros, Tristan era cómo un simio con dos neuronas que le decía poder convertir su banana en el proyectil que lo enviaría a la luna de queso, que sería una buena idea invertir en su proyecto... Así de loca sonaba la respuesta cuando Seto le cuestionaba directamente sobre ese beso que le robó a Serenity (Oh, porqué Seto lo sabía) en una muy cuestionable situación... Cómo si Tristan pudiera engañarlo, le dijo que no existía tal siniestro con algo de histeria incluida. Tristan le proporcionaba al pequeño todo lo que necesitaba o le pedía: si Joey quería helado, el mismo que tendría; si Joey pedía una muñeca, Tylor se la daba; Si Joey gritaba, Tristan lo calmaba; Si Joey pedía una bandita para ponerse en el raspón de la rodilla, el mono la buscaba; y si Joey se ensuciaba el trajecito escolar por dicha caída...Tristan Tylor tenía un repuesto en la cajuela siempre disponible y todo para que Serenity lo viera impecable siempre y no fuera a gritarle a Joey.

Serenity Weller era una mujer echa la mar de dulzura. Seto al verla estuvo a punto de llamar a Light o a Mía para que le lavaran el cerebro y le enseñaran que ya no se necesitaba tanta dulzura para sobrevivir... Que el feminismo estaba en su gloria. Serenity era melaza pura y no por ello, convertiría a Joey en un mandilón, pero si en un codeependiente joven que sufriría mucho si no trataba de despegarse... Mucha culpa la tenía Duke. Serenity volcaba todo el amor que tenía hacia su Promesa de niña: ósea Joey. ¡Maldito complejo de Elecktra! Y era reforzado por las golpizas continuas de Duke. Estúpida mujer codeependiente, hija menor, introvertida y masoquista simbiótica que termino en los brazos de un envidioso del útero, machista, mal perdedor y aparte, consentido hijo de mami.

¡Hasta él buscaría refugio en su hijo!... De tener uno.

Joey Devlin Weller o el cachorro Weller, tal le apodaban en el jardín de niños por morder en más de una ocasión a las profesoras y compañeros, estaba siendo bombardeado por todos lados; primeramente, era el hijo único y varón de ambos padres...¡Joder! El cachorrito quería sentirse especial, quería ser la promesa de su madre y el orgullo de realización del padre... Cosa que volvía loco a Joey: su madre lo mimaba, consentía, hacía de él un rey (Esos cuidados de Serenity incluían los muchos ánimos a mostrar sus sentimientos, es decir, que Joey llorará cuando quisiera, que se enojara, que brincara, besará, incluso que fuera tierno con sus compañeritos... Hombres y mujeres, no hay nada más bonito que un hijo sea chuleado por el resto de madres que no consiguen un bebé tan educadito...) lo atiborraba de dulces y lo dejaba siempre muy bien aseado. Por la parte de Duke, le pedía no llorar, ser fuerte, declarar entre sus compañeros quien era quien mandaba (No importaba que estuvieran en párvulo) Duke le exigía ser un macho a Joey, ser el Rey tirano que todo hombre que se jacte de ser hombre, tiene que demostrar. Y Joey, que estaba siendo educado por dos formas muy distintas y conflictivas... Prefería a Tristan, a quien ya veía como un hermano mayor que lo entendía...claro, pero Tristan no era de mucha ayuda al pequeño... No cuando el problema eran los padres...Duke mejor dicho, pues era el único que estaba dispuesto a cambiar su forma de vida, Serenity se escudaba diciendo que ella era la victima... Estúpida mujer.

-Serenity cargo a Joey y tu hijo parecía feliz - Duke asintió - Duke, he tratado de ser paciente contigo, de dejar que descubras los motivos ocultos en tu comportamiento, para que estos tengan un cambio significativo en la vida... Me estas cansando - Confeso. Duke bufo, a él no le importaba eso. Él le pagaba a Seto para que se sentara en esa silla cómoda y le escuchara - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del porque golpeabas a Serenity?.

-¿La mamada esa de que soy homosexual reprimido y que por eso destruyo la figura que quiero ser pero no puedo lograr? - Seto asintió. Si, en resumidas cuentas, era eso. El hombre golpeador, no puede estar feliz con su lado femenino y lo a suprimido hasta el grado de la destrucción y el autoritarismo. Odia a las mujeres por no ser una, por no tener la libertad de una; Ama a las mujeres, porque son su aspiración, una frustrada de por cierto. Serenity era el eslogan universal de lo que debe ser una mujer idealizada (Una muestra insana en la práctica, de por cierto) y Duke, tenía que destruir su ideal a causa de envidia... ¿Por qué era tan difícil de comprender para Duke? Los compañeros de la Facultad lo tomaron con menos grima al saber la razón real de sus puños estampados en las caras de sus novias - ¡No jodas, Seto! ¡No soy ningún chupa pollas! Y desde ya te digo que nunca me han violado, por si decides inventar otra cosa.

-Bien, entonces no eres homosexual de Clóset- Duke sufrió un escalofrió ante la palabra y Seto evito reír, era repugnante tener que atender a gente con la que chocaba tanto. Pero trabajo era trabajo. - ¿Has escuchado algo sobre la protesta masculina?.

-No soy un come cocos, doc, para eso te pago. Se supone que tienes que iluminarme.

-¿Sabes? -Duck presto excesiva atención - Tienes una suerte para que te tocara de médico. Otros se negarían a explicártelo con tu forma de pedirlo... Bueno, suelo resumirlo en "Pasa qué me canso de ser hombre"- Duck negó fervientemente con la cabeza, levantándose de golpe y tirando unos papeles de paso. Seto no esperaba otra reacción, pero, pese a lo mucho que Seto lo deseara, Duck no se iría... Ese era un rito extraño que Duck tenía para prepararse al shock mental que se le estaba por venir encima - y no, no quiero decir que vas a delinearte... Bueno, eso ya lo haces - Duck lo miro mal, pretendiendo asesinarlo, sin inmutar en nada a Kaiba... Tan acostumbrado a tratar con psicópatas que un ladrido no le incomodaba.- No significa que vas a ponerte peluca y un conjunto de plumas muy fashion para bailar en discos a lo gogo - Duck suspiro de alivio...él amaba sus pantalones - Es precisamente una protesta al macho.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-El hombre moderno, vaya, ¿Has visto el comercial de la coca cola? En donde un hombre de pleno siglo sale a correr en mallas, cocina, lava y no teme decir que es un sentimental de primera?- Duck hizo memoria...si, lo había visto y reído. Ningún **hombre** haría tal cosa. Era la propaganda para el producto light de la compañía que ponían en todas las salas de cine antes de la película. - La protesta masculina es eso: el hombre está cansado de no llorar, de tener que ser fuerte, de que sólo se le permita el enojo, el odio, el deseo sexual y el orgullo; El miedo, la tristeza, la soledad, la ternura, la alegría, la vergüenza y la sensibilidad estética, se les tiene prohibido por ser hombres, que quieren dejar de ser esos **hombres**. ¿Y sabes porque ya se han cansado, Duck?.

-No.

-Ellas no necesitan demostrar continuamente su feminidad, ni se ven obligadas a superar Pruebas para ser aceptadas como tales. El sexo biológico es suficiente, el hombre no es hombre con la misma naturalidad en la que ellas son mujeres - Seto trago duro... Aquí venia lo que le pasaba a Duke, la verdadera razón por la que no podía soportar ver a Serenity siendo la madre de su hijo - Ellas dan a luz. Ellas pueden embarazarse. Ellas y no los hombres.

Duck duro unos cinco minutos en silencio, procesando lo que Seto Kaiba acababa de decirle.

Y Seto observo las treinta llamas que tenia de Yami perdidas. Su novio iba a matarlo a penas le contestara el teléfono. Pero es que... Lamentaba tanto no poder ver lo que le pasaba a Yami, él nunca marcaba para nada pero estaba Duck, y tampoco él contestaba llamadas en hora de cita...Yami lo sabía.

Diez minutos en silencio y Seto empezaba a creer que Duck acababa de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-¿Estas sugiriéndome que quiero embarazarme? ¿Ser yo quién...arggaga? ¡Es tan difícil siquiera decirlo! ¡Me dices que quiero un pene en mi trasero, jodiendome para parir un crío! ¡Me sigues diciendo que soy un puto gay, Seto!.

-En realidad va más allá de eso... Pero, si: lo que has dicho tiene algo de razón - Duke lo miro cómo si estuviera loco - Si no te gusta, puedes largarte. Por perder a un paciente no me moriré de hambre.

-Continua...esto es interesante.

-La capacidad biológica de maternidad de la mujer demuestra su "superioridad indisputable", habilidad reconocida por el hombre y que genera una envidia... denominada "Envidia del útero".

-Ustedes los psicólogos se rompen la cabeza para elegir el nombre de sus trastornos.

-Búrlate... Te concedo la razón en eso - Apoyo Seto. Él creía que Freud podía optar por nombres más lindos que "Teoría de la Cloaca" "Teoría de la castración" y muchas otras... Igual que el resto de los pioneros de la psicología, en fin, él sólo tenía que conocerlos y entenderlos - Hombres y mujeres tienen el impulso de ser creativos y productivos, la mujer satisface esta necesidad de manera natural e interna, al embarazarse y dar a luz, al igual que en el mundo externo - Duck volvió a asentir - Los hombres pueden satisfacer esta necesidad sólo de manera externa, por medio de logros en el mundo. Entonces, los logros laborales, su esfuerzo en la competitividad y otros atributos de hombre, son las compensaciones ante la incapacidad de alumbrar a sus propios hijos.

-Ellas son débiles... Ellas, Serenity...- Y Seto se supo ganador. Duke ya no tenía fuerza para seguir peleando contra suya.

-El sentimiento de inferioridad de las mujeres no es constitucional sino adquirido. En una sociedad Patriarcal, los hombres han tenido éxito en convencer a las mujeres de sus supuestas inadecuaciones. Son factores sociales y culturales los que moldean el desarrollo, Duck.

-Pero...

-Sientes envidia de que Joey no sea tu hijo de alumbramiento, y a la vez, estas tan presionado por ser una víctima y victimario del machismo, que no puedes ver que Joey es hombre o será hombre de la nueva era.- Dicto, sin detenerse a pensar en los ojos desorbitados de Duck - Duck, sé que eres un hombre sensible...

-¡Cállate!.

-De lo contrario no estarías en terapia. Ningún macho cómo el que pretendes se convierta Joey, aceptaría abrirse ante otro hombre a menos de estar borracho y ni por asomo, a ninguna mujer. ¿Quieres que Joey se sienta tan solo como tú? ¿Qué no pueda tenerte la confianza de decir que le han roto el corazón y la herida le hace llorar? ¿Decirte qué extraña tanto a una mujer y que quiere rogarle, en vez de pagarle a una prostituta para quitarle la pena, disfrazándolo en una bienvenida soltería que reniega de la mujer y las vuelve zorras? ¿Quieres que Joey no pueda decirle a su amigo del alma lo mucho que le ama? ¿Quieres que Joey sea tan infeliz como tú? ¿Qué no te tenga la confianza de decirte "Padre me gusta un hombre" porque sabe que de hacerlo, le mataras a palos y de paso a su madre por criar a un maricón?.

-No.

-¿Notas que tan profundo es el problema realmente, Duck?

-Si.

-No sé trata de ser un sopla nucas - Duck rodó los ojos... Aun costaba hacerse a la idea de que él mismo, estaba haciendo su protesta masculina de la manera más destructiva posible. Y cierto, no quería eso para su hijo. - Se terminó el tiempo, Duck.

Lo bueno es que aún quedaban muchas sesiones.

Apenas Duck saliera del consultorio, Seto se apresuró para marcarle a Yami y maldijo en voz alta al escuchar la puerta cerrándose. Total, el paciente no deduciría que era a él a quien maldecía. ¿No podían darle cinco minutos?... Esperen un momento, no tenía ninguna cita más archivada.

Dispuesto a decirle que se fuera, Seto se quedó embobado.

Yami le sonreía con uno de sus trajes egipcios, de esos antiguos llenos de oro y escotados. El faldin crema podía ser tan malinterpretado en las calles, pero Seto aun dudaba que alguien fuera lo suficientemente Hetero para no encandilarse y alabar la belleza de Yami... O escandalizarse y sonrojarse por su sin pudor en Londres.

Yami tenía la capacidad de dejar a medio mundo sin palabra.

Seguramente Mía lo había dejado pasar a su oficina en lo que atendía a Duck. Más le valía a su jefa, Yami no podía estar expuesto a pervertidos como Light Yagami ó ése paciente de Mía, ése tal Makishima Shougo: ese mismo albino, portento de hombre con sus ojos amarillos y un genio malvado y dios de la ironía, que no podían con él.

-Estaba esperándote - Yami le besó rápidamente, arrojándosele a los brazos para encajar sus piernas en la cadera de Seto para no caerse. Yami adoraba estar en los brazos de Seto. - Te llamaba para decirte que mi primo Marik nos a invitado a cenar.

-¿Y por eso estas vestido como un faraón?.

-Conoces las tradiciones, Seto. Soy el sucesor de la sangre de Ra, no puedo reunirme con la familia sin los hábitos obligatorios. - Seto lo sabía. Marik y los protocolos eran iguales de molestos. Pero era importantísimo para Yami, de lo contrario no estaría apurándolo para que se alistara.- Mandé al sastre a terminar una de las togas ceremoniales para ti, echa de algodón del Nilo morado... Serás un hermoso sacerdote, Seto.

-Siempre y cuando tu primo no me ponga las manos encima, todo estará bien. No quiero tener que pasar cualquier disgusto - Yami asintió - ¿Y quiénes están invitados? - Cuestiono al mismo tiempo que le besaba la mejilla y buscaba las llaves del coche sobre el escritorio sin dejarlo en el piso. Seto estaba más que dispuesto a salir con Yami en brazos.

-Me parece que Marik a invitado a la familia Potter y a los Draagnel, debido a su parentesco con las costumbres egipcias.

-¡Seto tengo algo...que..! - Seto mordió sus labios, maldiciendo a Duck. Él no tenía nada que regresar a tratar, al menos por ese día al consultorio. ¿Qué jodidos hacia allí? Duck por su parte, estaba delirando por tener semejante vista... Y se sintió timado - ¡Gay! - Seto ya se lo imaginaba... Tanto trabajo echado a perder por una regresión - ¡Qué protesta masculina ni que nada! Lo que querías era convencerme de tu sórdido mundo. ¡Y casi te creo! ¡Te creí! Me quejare con tu jefe... No pueden dar este tipo de espectáculos en un consultorio.- Si, acababan de sumar dos consultas al tratamiento.

Seto ni se molestó en tratar de desmentirle a Duck, la sorpresa que se llevaría al saber que Leo le pertenecía a una Mujer: Mia permitía cualquier conducta que no mermara directamente sus números en el banco, el resto le traía sin cuidado y él le pagaba una cuota por llenar uno de los consultorios en Leo.

Mía no perdería un doctor por un capricho de un paciente al que no consideraba tan importante.

Seto supo que Duck no era un homo fóbico, Duck no se escandalizo porque fuera homosexual sino porque su novio lo besara en tan impudorosas fachas... Cualquiera pensaría que estaban cumpliendo una fantasía.

-Déjalo ser Yami, no te preocupes. Duck Devlin acaba de descubrir que no le molesta como pensaba la homosexualidad. Ha aprendido a diferenciar temores de realidades.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
